


His Latina Mistress.

by WizardsDragonsMen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, F/M, Fucking, Impregnation, Infidelity, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsDragonsMen/pseuds/WizardsDragonsMen
Summary: The tale of a young man and the beautiful Latina Housewife he steals from her ignorant and stupid husband.An original story written long ago and posted on another site.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	His Latina Mistress.

Everybody in town knew of Carla Fernandez. She was of course the 33 year old wife of the Town mayor of Darkhill, Mr Goren Fernandez. She was also one of the most beautiful Mexican woman anybody could say they had seen. She was also really smart and intelligent,having her husband sponsor her University education at Yale or so the Townspeople has heard.

They still had no children between them however and many suspected that they’re married life mustn’t have been that good or that one of them was infertile or something. But that’s where I came into the story.

My name is Max. Max Richards. I had just turned 18 and was in my final year of High school when I first met Mrs Fernandez. Of course at that age I had a lot of wants that needed cash to get them. You know, the usual. Games, comics, movies, Alcohol, etc. Thus I started helping out around town, doing some jobs for cash. It was about that time that Carla began teaching at my High school.

You should have seen the sensation she caused among the males of the school, from the teachers to the students. For weeks they couldn’t talk about anything else. I admit, that she was indeed really sexy and the textbook definition of a MILF hands down. I remember the day she chose to train our female soccer team. Ha! The school soccer pitch was packed, all guys wanting to see Mrs Fernandez in a soccer uniform and boy, she didn’t disappoint.

She came onto the field wearing a short green jersey and red shorts with white soccer shoes, probably showing her support for the Mexican national team. Not that anyone else noticed. The amount of tits and ass the boys were getting from her was driving them wild and cat calls were being shouted nonstop, though she did ignore them and trained the girls seriously, something they appreciated as not many took them seriously when it came to sports. Needless to say, many guys lost their girlfriend on the soccer team if they were seen among the group cat calling their now favorite coach.

It was on a Friday that I met her personally though. I was just about to leave the school premises when I heard a heavy accented voice call out to me. "Disculpe, señor Richards.” At this point I was happy I had taken those Spanish classes in my younger years or I would have thought she was talking to or calling out to someone else.

I turned around and indeed it was Mrs Carla. Now from afar was ok but it was only close up that you appreciated her true beauty. Long brown hair and full, perfect lips painted with bright red lipstick and the face of a seductress. The curves of her body were just perfect and her hips were just shown in all their glory, take into account her firm looking ass and the way those large tits bounced as she walked towards me and you had the perfect specimen of a Latina Milf. Truly her husband had hit the Jackpot.

She smiled at me. “Gracias a Dios. I was about to call out in English, I thought you didn’t understand me. No sabía que hablaba y sabía español, señor Richards.” She said happily. I just chuckled. “I can understand and even read it. Speaking it is something best left to someone other than me.” I said as she let out a small laugh. “At least you’re halfway there. Mejor que nada. Now I hear you’re doing jobs around town. Me and the mayor need someone to do some jobs around the house. ¿Interesado?” She asked as I thought about it.

“What kind of jobs?” I asked as she just shrugged playfully. “Oh nada mucho, paseando a los perros, cleaning the pool and maybe keeping our yard clean and mowing the lawn. Y hay buen dinero para ti, if you do a good job that is. Does 500 dollars per day sound good?” She said, laughing at the astonishment that no doubt showed on my face. $500? I wasn’t passing that up! “Deal.” I said, shaking her hand happily. New Desktop, I can see you now.

“¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si empiezas el próximo martes? School will be closed for the holidays by then.” She said and I nodded. I said goodbye, walking home as thoughts of a new Pc swam in my head.

If only I knew that a pc was not the only thing that I would be getting.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Working for the mayor and Carla was easy. The pool wasn’t all that dirty. The dogs were on so friendly (to me and Carla at least, they always seemed to growl at Mr Goren for some reason) and the lawn was only mowed when Carla said it should be. Easy money was what I was making. I was soon able to buy lots of stuff I wanted and save some in my new bank account. At 18, having 5,000 dollars after doing some odd jobs wasn’t so bad.

However, seeing that I was near or in their (really large and expensive) house most days meant I was also privy to what happened in their personal lives. Like the fact that they argued whenever they were in the same room for just 10 minutes. And that days argument seemed especially vicious. At the very least I got some new good swear words in Spanish.

"Estás follando el culo! You promised that I could go see my sister this weekend. She’ll be graduating soon and I haven’t seen her in 2 years since you moved us here.” She shouted at him.

“Ya pagué por ti cuando me casé con tu perra. I don’t remember saying I cared about the rest of your family. I own you! Si quieres que me importe esa puta hermana tuya, puedes traerla y dejarme follarla. If she’s good in bed, I may just change my mind!” He shouted back.

A large, sharp sound filled the kitchen, so loud it reached the living room I was in. That must have been one hell of a slap. I heard the kitchen door slam shut and the mayors car drive off. He would be gone for 3 weeks, some big political event in New York or something.

I walked to the kitchen to find Carla sobbing into her hands and I grabbed some tissues from the counter as I walked towards her. Gently I raised her head from her hands and her brown eyes couldn’t but looked relieved when she saw it was me. It was the end of the day and her maid had left but she never wanted the help to see her fight with her husband. I had just been waiting for my pay when they started arguing.

I gently began wiping the tears from her eyes and face as she watched me, gently leading her to the living room and setting her down on the expensive couch. “No more tears, Mrs Fernandez. He doesn’t deserve them.” I told her as she smiled slightly, letting me finish wiping the tears from her face before throwing the wet tissues in the trash.

"Gracias, Max. I guess you’re right.” She said, looking a bit brighter. “Would you mind..staying the night? I really don’t want to be left with my thoughts.” She asked as I nodded. “Let me just phone home and tell my folks.” I said. She nodded gratefully as I walk off to make the call. “Oh and Max....”She calls as I turn back. “Just call me Carla.” She say, finally smiling. 6 minutes later and it was all good. As far they were concerned, I had done a great thing getting a job at the mayors home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We stayed up late, drinking some expensive wine that Carla brings up from the cellar. It’s my first time tasting it and we both laugh as we pretend to be rich celebrities, making toasts and bragging about our wealth.

By 11:30 we’re both a bit tipsy but not drunk off our asses. It’s been a fun night so far when Carla finally begins to open up.

“I was young when Goren came calling. We dated for a few months before he approached my grandmother asking for her blessing to marry. He promised he would help get me and my sister legally into the USA and we wouldn’t want for anything. Dear Abuela was old and she died before the wedding. After that, we came here after I got my sister a place to stay and began paying for her University education. I got a degree in Health education and soon I was hoping we would be blessed with a child....but then the arguments started.” She sighed and looked away from me sadly, her eyes moving to look at the expensive gold and diamond encrusted wedding ring on her finger with regret.

I could sense this was something that hurt her to talk about so I didn’t force her on. Instead I just moved my hand to hold hers gently but was suddenly surprised as she closed her on upon it before she pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. Her tongue moved past my lips, searching for my own before meeting it, craving for a battle of dominance that I gave her after the shock had passed. We finally broke our kiss as she spoke.

“I need it Max. I want it. Quiero ser amado, ser ansiado. To have a man dominate and call me his. To feel loved and wanted again. Por favor max. Hazme tu amante. Make me your woman.” She spoke, pleadingly. Hope in her eyes as she said each word. Whether it was the wine or the feelings that had began to grow within me just looking at this woman, I nodded. We stood up and climbed the stairs to her rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere within me, something primal had awoken at her words. And as she finally stood before me, her tanned skin glowing and her body brimming with confidence of her decision, I knew what I needed.

I wanted to make her mine. Completely. I didn’t care about the age gap nor did she. She had made her choice and I had as well.

I removed my clothes, throwing them carelessly away until all I was in was my boxers as I walked towards her, Carla pulling me close to her body as her large tits squeezed into my chest and my hands held onto her firm ass and squeezed, my mature lover moaning in approval.

One of my hands slipped down to her cunt, finding it wet and ready, her juices leaking down her leg. “So fucking wet.” I whispered in approval as our eyes met, her cheek turning red but meeting my gaze. “Siempre para ti, mi amor.” She said as I nodded. I moved us to the large bed pushing her onto it and climbing atop her as our eyes met. I wasn’t a virgin but I didn’t have as much experience except lasting power, allowing any partner I had a chance to cum before I did.

“What do you want me to do?” I asked her gently, kissing softly around her neck as She shivered in anticipation, feeling my hard on that fought against my boxers. Her gaze met my mine.

“Cualquier cosa. Anything at all. Cualquier cosa que me haga tuya.....and make you my man. Fuck me. Joder mi coño, mi culo y mi boca. Make me worship your body, clean your cock whenever you want. Then seed me. Rocía tu esperma por toda mi cara. Hazme tragar y hacer gárgaras tu semilla. I’ll do it. I’ll suck and rim your ass. Slurp on your balls and eat your cum for lunch if that is what you want. Anything, mi amor.” She said in a lust filled voice.

“The mouth on you, you dirty slut.” I said, her words almost making my cock rip through my boxers as I moved to finger her cunt and she moaned in delight. “I hope your thirsty then, slut.” I said, my lips crashing on her full, ruby painted ones thrusting my tongue deep into her mouth and locking her full lips to mine as we made out, I began feeding her my hot spit in copious amounts. She didn’t even waste a second, swallowing loudly and dutifully without wasting a moment.

He didn’t let up, keeping their lips together and making her drink his spit down, ac act to show her subservience and to begin his dominance of her as his woman. When he let up, her red lips shone with spit as she kissed his face over and over again.

He moved off of her, laying down and motioning for her to pull down his boxers. She did so hungrily, a gasp of shock leaving her lips as she saw his thick and hard cock spring up, leaving a trail of precum leaking on it head.”Oh, gracias por traerme esta perra domadora. Mira las malditas bolas de este monstruo. Quiero probar todas las semillas en esos tanques de esperma.” She says lustfully.

Her eyes dart up to mine for only a moment, seeking approval that was given, before she leans forward, and stretches her full red lips around the fat, leaking head of my cock. She started to make sucking noises as she blows me like a pro, her brown eyes on mine the whole time as she takes my thick cock down her throat and then back to her hot mouth, leaving a ring of red lipstick at the base of my cock. “Fuck, you’re so thick babe.” She says as she finally detaches her mouth and lips from my cock. My meat is wet with spit and Carla moves her tongue out to lick at a drop of pure precum leaking from the head, making a show of swallowing her small treat and licking her lips before giving my cockhead and deep kiss in appreciation. “So tasty.” She moans, leaving a bright red kiss stain on my leaking Cock head.

She moves to the base of my cock, where my two large jizz nuts are preparing my seed. She licks her lips at the two grapefruit sized cum eggs, eagerly latching her red lips on them as she begs them for my sperm in worshipful prayer.

“Mmmm,Hazme algunos bebés de la cena. Brew me that thick hot load and let me drink down your sperm. Make enough cum to cover my face, stud.” She Moans out, sucking on my balls hard and making me groan as she bathed each filled jizz orb in her hot spit before kissing each bloated egg, marking her territory with her red painted lips. My two balls now shine and glisten with her hot spit, two large red kiss stains visible on them. “Fuck, Carla!” I groan loudly as she giggles at the pleasure she is giving me, moving her ruby lips back to my cock and beginning to kiss along its whole length, before swallowing it down once more, her head bobbing as she begins blowing me off once more.

“Oh fuck yeah! Suck it Slut.”I groaned, thrusting my hips upwards for her, Carla not even missing a beat as she sucked me off expertly, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked my cock hard, engulfing more and more of my thick cock with each passing second until her dark brown hair was a blur, feeling my dick hit the back of her throat. It was at that time I knew I was going to nut. “I’m fixing to cum, Carla.” I moaned out a warning, having no effect on her but making her suck me off even harder, the mature beauty wanting to taste my seed. "Hazlo, amante. Vierte ese esperma caliente en mi boca. Déjame beber tu semilla caliente. Drown my mouth in your cum.” She said in lust, quickly moving her mouth back to my cock as her words took effect.

“I’m fucking cumming Slut!” I roared thrusting myself upwards and lodging my thick cock in hot, wet throat. She wasted no time, pushing her hand under my ass pulling me deeper into her oral space as I began to cum hard, my exotic lover feeling my cock pulse within her throat, the first four shots of seed going directly into her throat before she pulled me back slowly from her throat, my cock firing loads all the way. 5 more shots filled her hungry belly before my cock finally rested in her mouth.

“Unghhhhh! Fuck! Taste my seed Whore!” I grunted, firing 7 long, thick streams of hot, thick, protein rich seed into Carla’s eager mouth. She swallowed every last drop, not letting even one drop fall from her lips. The rest she left in her mouth, moving off my cock as I moved to stand on the bed, Carla on her knees as she showed me the gift I had given her, my thick, white seed steaming in her mouth as She swished it around in her mouth, tasting like fine wine, gargling it before closing her mouth and swallowing. A wave of lust passed me as I saw how hard my thick and potent young sperm was hard for her to swallow, going down her throat in a thick sludge, no doubt to feed her cum yearning belly.

I was surprised as she pushed me down on my back once more, a great shiver and a clenching of my fingers and toes as she swallowed my cock once more, sucking hard on it and massaging my balls at the same time. “Carla, ohh Fuck...stop! Shit!” I groaned as a mini orgasm shot threw me, her sucking on my still sensitive cock sending the last of any cum in my balls into her mouth as she swallowed it down, leaving me shivering in pleasure.

She didn’t stop, dutifully sucking me clean all around my cock, finishing with a 5 minute sucking of each of my empty feeling balls, pushing away any attempt of me stopping her with a growl and a look of territorial annoyance from her that made me stop any actions of removing her from my cock, what she considered as “her property” from now on. With a final deep kiss on each aching cum orb. She finally lay next to me, licking her red lips and fingers in satisfaction. “Delicious.” She murmured approvingly as I gulped in both lust and fear at my Mexican Milf’s certain addiction to my sperm.

“Damn Carla. What was that all about?” I said, pulling her body closer to me as she melted into me, seemingly purring in approval of my possessiveness of her. Her eyes however held a different story as I asked my question.

“I’m a possessive woman, Max. When we’re done tonight, I’m not going to let any of those young girls around town have you. Esas putas pueden irse a la mierda. Your my man now. This body and cock and every drop of cum it has belongs to me. I’ll talk to your parents tomorrow. You’ll be staying over here from now on until my stupid husband comes back. Every morning I’ll be sucking your cock and balls dry of any sperm, Mi amor. Será un milagro si puedes ponerte duro después de drenar esas bolas de ese dulce esperma. I’ll make sure of it.” She said in a possessive tone, pulling me into her, my face on her large, firm breasts as I opened my mouth to suckle on an erect, brown nipple. Carla moaned in approval, her fingers dipping into her soaking cunt as my cock began to rise at the sound of her pleasure.

She smiled at my erect cock, not surprised at all as I felt my balls begin to churn out more fresh sperm. “How nice to have a young lover.” She said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She willingly spread her legs, a smile on her lips as she her fingers spread open her drenched pussy lips, carefully parting the juice soaked tips to reveal the soaked, pink flesh within that begged for my cock. “Go ahead Max. It’s time to make yours completely.” She said. My heart beat fast, my cock hard and ready. A glint in the light caught my eyes as I looked at the expensive diamond wedding ring on her finger.

Even after all the kisses and the blowjob she had given me, that ring made me pause. Carla seemed slightly alarmed at my hesitation, looking at my eyes, hoping to find the reason for me stopping. She finally saw the ring and a look of pure disgust showed on her face. "Trenzado pedazo de basura! Piece of shit!” She growled, spitting on the wedding band. “That’s what I think of my marriage, Mi amor.” She said, pulling the ring off and throwing somewhere in the room.

Her legs were up and parted once more, her fingers opening her cunt to me. “Take me Max.” She pleaded. I didn’t hesitate. She had asked and I would give. I pushed in, splitting her lips open, watching as her cunt welcomed my cock, the pink flesh parting but at the same time clamping onto my cock as she finally let her brown pussy lips go, my thick cock finally balls deep within her.

"¡Mierda!" She cried out, feeling how stuffed her cunt was. I could feel the entrance to her cervix right in front of my cock head and i pushed a little bit forward, both of us feeling how it kissed the head of my dick, eager to trap it within her womb. Without waiting, I began to fuck her, holding up her legs as I pounded into her.

“Ohhhh Fuck!… ¡Mierda! Tu polla es tan grande mi amor!” She cried out in pleasure as I tamed her cunt, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room as I leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. As she sucked on my tongue and we swapped spit, I moved to grab and massage one of her large, tanned breasts, making her clamp down on me as I continued my rhythm. "¡Bueno! tan jodidamente bueno! Follame. Fuck me with this thick dick.” She cried out, her juices now wetting the bed below us as we fucked.

I smiled, growling in pleasure as I took her. “I’m your man now. I'm gonna fuck this Spanish pussy every chance I get. Make you forget about anybody else. What do you think, babe?” I whispered into her ear, leaning down as I finally let her legs down and buried my face in her neck as I fucked her. "¡Sí! ¡Sí! Reclamame como tu mujer. ¡Hazme tu puta! Just keep on fucking me.” She said, pulling me from her neck and kissing me hard. My cock was now a piston, fucking in and out of her cunt with speed, each smack into her cunt hitting the entrance to her cervix, demanding her womb submit to her new lover, that her most sacred chamber acknowledge its new owner. 25 minutes in and I was fixing to cum.

“Ohhhh god! I'm gonna fucking cum, you cheating whore! Gonna pull out and paint you with my cum.” I groaned into her ear, getting ready to push off her. "¡No!” She suddenly cried, her cunt tightening around me as I was pulled deeper into her, my balls slapping into her ass harder as her arms hugged me to her and her legs wrapped tightly around me.

“Clara...!” I groaned as she whispered hotly in my ear. “Fill me with your cum! Make this complete. Take me completely as your woman. I’m your slut now! Tu puta trampa! Nada más que una puta para tu polla. But you have to seal the deal.” She whispered hotly, her legs pulling me even further down as she stared into my eyes.

“Make me pregnant Max. Knock me up! ¡Haz que esta puta dé a luz a tu hijo! Haz que mi vientre conciba a tu bebé y míralo crecer con el fruto de nuestra aventura. You’ll see that stupid husband of mine dot over my growing belly but you’ll know it’s our child growing in there.” She cried out.

I could see it. Carla proudly rubbing her pregnant belly, our child growing strong within her.

“Again and again. Tendré tantos bastardos como quieras. Cuando quieras, te joderé en cualquier lugar y daré a luz a tus hijos. And every time I’ll make that bastard husband care for them as I ride your cock and you add another one in my womb.”

“FUCCKKK!!!!” I grunted, Carla’s words pushing me over the edge. “Open that womb and take my cum, Whore!” I roared in triumph. I finally felt her cervix let up, feeling my cock push through as it finally accepted me, clamping greedily onto my cock as I seeded my Milf, breeding her hard. “Have my baby, Slut!” I shouted as Carla screamed and came, her orgasm washing over her as she cried out in pleasure.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! Criarme Pon un bebe en mi vientre. Déjame llevar a nuestro hijo. Pour all that cum in me and KNOCK ME UP!” She screamed out before my lips found hers and silenced her, our passionate kiss forcing out more of my cum as I bred my mature lover. I felt spurt after spurt leave my cock, my balls emptying as it finally stopped.

Carla held me tight to her, stopping as I both tried to get off of her as pull out of her pussy. All she did was kiss me deep and hard, pulling the blankets atop of us and my cock kept my seed in its rightful place, brewing a child in her womb as my cock plugged it in.

It was only two hours later, when she was fast asleep, did I pull out, watching as thick and steaming seed poured out of her conquered cunt in thick, streams. He pulled her close and fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stayed with Carla for the weeks her husband was away and as I had imagined, all we did was fuck all day, everyday. We couldn’t keep our hands off each other and I could still remember the temper tantrum she threw when her husband called from the airport.

We had fucked for two hours straight that day, Carla only stopping to let us eat and regain our strength.

We didn’t have time to meet after I returned home, Carla returning to being the perfect mayors wife, much to her anger. It had taken a lot of persuasion to stop her from jumping me when she was shopping with her husband at the mall and called my cell, wanting a fling in the washrooms.

She had nearly murdered him when he announced they would be going to Paris for a long holiday, her eyes meeting mine as her hands clenched on the sofa at the thought of leaving her man behind. Or just the thought that I would replace her while she was gone.

A week later and they were, months past and their home and the mayors office was empty. I wasn’t a happy camper, away from my mistress but it all turned out just fine as a year later, Carla and her husband was back and I was summoned to work once more. What caught my eye however, was the bundle of soft blankets she was carrying as she opened the door to me.

She smirked as she proudly showed me my....our baby daughter. A healthy young child, the fruit of our affair. And by how she looked at me as I closed the door, it seems she wanted another.


End file.
